Una Petición Inesperada
by Jess Black 09
Summary: Por culpa de un accidente automovilístico Hiashi y Hanabi mueren, pero en su testamento ha pedido expresamente que Hinata y su abogado Naruto deben contraer matrimonio ¿Podra Naruto ganar el corazón de la joven de ojos perla? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer capitulo**

Hiashi Hyuga tocaba la puerta de un gran apartamento, desde hace 2 años cuidaba del joven Naruto Namikaze, él era el ahijado de su buen amigo Jiraiya, quien le había pedido el favor de cuidarlo hasta que volviera de viaje, todavía recordaba la conversación en la cual le había contado brevemente la historia del joven Namikaze...

Flash Back

Hiashi, gran amigo, bah pero que digo, amigo entre amigos - decía Jiraiya mientras Hiashi levantaba una ceja.

¿Que favor me quieres pedir Jiraiya? - el aludido se había lanzado a reír y respondía.

No conseguí engañarte ¿ehhh? - Hiashi sonreía - Pues mira, tú sabes que me voy a ir a una gira ¿cierto? - su amigo asentía con la cabeza - Bueno la cosa es que mi ahijado no me puede acompañar porque necesita terminar sus estudios de derecho, así ¿que podrías echarle un ojo de vez en cuando?

Por supuesto pero ¿y sus padres?

Sus padres murieron cuando tenía dos años, yo siempre me he hecho cargo de el - Jiraiya miraba el suelo con tristeza- es como un hijo para mi, si te lo encargo es porque eres la persona más confiable que conozco.

Hiashi sonrió afectado por lo que acababa de contarle y le prometió que cuidaría de su ahijado.

Fin del Flash Back.

Hola señor Hyuga - decía Naruto sonriendo burlonamente mientras le abría la puerta.

Vaya - Hiashi entraba y se encontraba con un desayuno para dos en la mesa - ¿Que hay que celebrar?

Nada - Naruto lo miraba sonriendo - Sencillamente te quería agradecer por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo.

Muchacho no es necesario y tú lo sabes.

Si, pero de todas formas lo encontré necesario.

Hiashi le sonrió, se habían hecho amigos en cuanto se conocieron, se llevaban tan bien que se contaban todos sus secretos, Naruto sabía todo sobre su vida así como Hiashi de la de Naruto, sabía que era un chico revoltoso, pero lo quería tanto como a sus hijos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Naruto comenzó a preguntar:

Y ¿solucionaste tu pelea con Hanabi?

Por supuesto, pero a cambio le tuve que dar permiso para la fiesta - Hiashi rio.

¿A Hinata le diste permiso? - el rostro de Hiashi se ensombreció - Se que son cosas de padres y que no me debería meter, pero comprendo que tu hija mayor se sienta excluida si solo le concedes caprichos a la menor.

Tú sabes que a ambas las amo por igual, es solo que Hinata es más frágil, ella no sabe cuidarse, en cambio Hanabi sí.

Pero ¿cómo se va a cuidar si no le das la oportunidad de que lo haga? - Hiashi miro a Naruto, siempre defendía a Hinata, aunque estuviesen conversando de una pelea entre sus hijas y Hinata no tuviese razón, él la defendía.

Esta bien - sonrió - Me rindo, ganas - saco un celular de su bolsillo y mando un mensaje de texto a su hija mayor dándole permiso para ir a la fiesta pero acompañada de Neji.

La idea es que no sea acompañada de Neji - dijo calmadamente Naruto que ni siquiera había visto el mensaje.

Me conoces- dijo Hiashi riéndose. Luego vio el reloj, se tenía que marchar, se despidió del Namikaze pero antes le paso un papel.

¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Naruto y abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta.

Mi testamento.

Pero Hiashi, no seas dramático - Naruto se rio - Todavía te faltan años.

Puede ser - Hiashi miraba a Naruto con ternura - Pero para alguien a cargo de una gran empresa como la mía, es de vital importancia tener estas cosas claras, no lo veas hasta que me muera.

Esta bien, lo que digas Hiashi, ya vete o ¿acaso no recuerdas que hoy ibas a llevar a Hanabi al mall?

Claro que lo recuerdo - dijo riéndose, aquel chico parecía su agenda personal.

Deberías llevar a Hinata algún día.

Ok, ok - Hiashi tomaba sus cosas y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo - La llevare mañana.

Naruto sonrió y se dispuso a comenzar su día laboral.

#######################################

Neji vamos - Hinata se encontraba ansiosa por ir a la fiesta, le había llegado un mensaje de su padre dándole permiso a última hora, lo único que faltaba era que su primo se arreglara.

Hinata, faltan por lo menos 4 horas para la fiesta - Neji hablaba mientras miraba la televisión sentado en un gran sillón blanco - ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco?

Hinata hizo un mohín y Neji se rio en su cara.

Dale Neji, pero en una hora más te arreglas ¿trato?

Hinata, sabes que eso no va a pasar - Neji se reía tanto de su programa de televisión como de la cara de Hinata, esta se encontraba a punto de reclamar cuando tocaron el timbre - Ve a abrir por favor.

Te odio Neji - Hinata abrió la puerta y vio a dos policías.

¿Es usted la señorita Hinata Hyuga? - pregunto uno de ellos.

Pues si ¿que desea? - respondió ella un tanto aturdida. Entre ambos policías se miraron con lastima.

Tenemos el deber de informarle sobre la muerte de su padre y su hermana, Hiashi Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo.**

Papa es mejor que vayamos por la autopista nueva – Hanabi miraba con desconfianza el desvió que había tomado su padre.

-Hanabi, si vamos por la autopista entonces tendremos que pagar el peaje y sencillamente no pienso hacerlo - Hiashi conducía concentrado en el camino.

¡Papa! Estas forrado de dinero.

No me hables así niña – Hiashi sonreía mientras hablaba con su voz de "padre estricto"

Comenzó a sonar una canción que provenía del celular de Hanabi, esta respondió y animadamente se puso a hablar por teléfono.

Hiashi miraba el camino mientras tarareaba la canción del celular en voz baja. _Creo que mañana cuando lleve a Hinata al mall invitare a Naruto, para que así se conozcan de una vez por todas_.

Papa – Hanabi saco a su padre de sus ensoñaciones, ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono y le había escuchado cantar – Así no es la canción.

Hiashi sonrió y miro a su hija a la cara para entonar con más fuerza la canción y entonces sucedió, tan solo bastaron esos segundos para un animal se cruzase en la vía, Hanabi que seguía mirando al frente grito un **CUIDADO**, Hiashi volvió su mirada abruptamente al frente y logro esquivar al pequeño animal, pero no al árbol.

Se estrellaron con fuerza, Hanabi salió impulsada por el parabrisas y dio a parar unos cuantos metros más allá, por su parte, su padre golpeo su cabeza contra el manubrio, causándose una gran herida de la que inmediatamente comenzó a manar sangre, sin embargo se levanto en el acto, sentía como su corazón trabajaba en vano, este era su final, se acerco a Hanabi lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, al verla cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba doblada en una forma antinatural, su cuello se encontraba en una posición que sencillamente dejo sin habla a su padre, sin mencionar toda la sangre que se encontraba alrededor, Hiashi se acerco y le tomo el pulso antes de echarse a llorar_ está muerta, muerta, mi pequeña Hanabi está muerta por mi culpa ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? ¿Qué dirá Hinata y Neji? ¿Por qué la consentí tanto? Si no lo hubiese hecho, estaría castigada en su habitación ahora, estaría viva_.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se abrazo al cuerpo de Hanabi y rogo al cielo perdón…

**********************############|||||||||||############********************

POV'S HINATA

¿Hinata? ¿Quién es? – Neji se acercaba a mí, uno de los policías me sujeto antes de que me desplomase en el suelo, no sentía nada, no sentía mis piernas, no sentía el suelo, no sentía siquiera el aire que respiraba.

Neji – dije casi sin voz, la imagen de mi primo acercándose se hizo borrosa, solo pude distinguir su pelo castaño y entonces lo sentí todo, un dolor agudo estallo en mi pecho y solo una sola parte de este salió por mi boca, en un grito que me desgarro la garganta – ¡ESTAN MUERTOS NEJI!

¿Qué? – Neji me abrazo y miro interrogante a los policías, estos pidieron permiso para pasar.

Todavía me encontraba en los brazos de mi primo, no me había soltado en ningún momento, estaba serio y escuchaba algunos detalles de los policías, por mi parte me encontraba en shock, distinguía frases al aire pero nada me importaba, nada me interesaba.

Cuando los policías se fueron, Neji se comunico con el abogado de papá, se encerró en el despacho y yo me fui a mi habitación, las lagrimas tibias rodaron por mis mejillas, hundí el rostro en mi almohada mientras en mi mente innumerables imágenes de todos juntos pasaban frente a mis ojos, de pronto Neji apareció corriendo en mi puerta con una mueca de preocupación latente y preguntando qué pasaba, ahí me di cuenta, estaba gritando y no podía parar.

Cálmate – Neji me zamarreaba con brusquedad, en medio de la confusión comprendí que él estaba perdiendo el sosiego, trate de respirar, de reaccionar de alguna forma, pero lo único que funciono fueron los sollozos que irrumpieron el pecho de Neji, se arrodillo en el suelo y se abrazo a sí mismo, solo entonces logre salir de mi dolor personal, de mi autocompasión, para darme cuenta de que mi primo también sufría.

Lo abrace y le susurre entre lloros

Saldremos adelante primo.

**********************############|||||||||||############********************

Naruto había tropezado con la mesa en el momento en que salto por encima del sillón para agarrar el teléfono.

¿Aló?

¿Señor Namikaze? – dijo una voz totalmente seria.

Si con él, ¿ud es?

Usted habla con Neji Hyuga el… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto lo interrumpió efusivamente.

El sobrino de Hiashi, un gusto, anda dime ¿a qué se debe el gusto? ¿Cómo está Hiashi? – De inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, se escucho un sollozo ahogado en la otra línea del teléfono - ¿Está usted bien señor Hyuga?

Disculpe, es que… - Neji carraspeo antes de hablar – Nos han comunicado hace algunos momentos que el señor Hiashi y su hija han muerto en un accidente.

Naruto quedo helado, Hiashi era su mejor amigo, le soportaba todo, sus gritos, sus estúpidos consejos, hasta su ramen, seco las lagrimas con la mano que tenia libre y le respondió al joven.

Mi más sentido pésame, para usted y su familia.

Solo Hinata y yo – la voz de Neji sonaba amarga

Una familia se consta de más de una persona, dos personas son más que suficientes – dijo Naruto con mordacidad.

Lo que sea – el tono de indiferencia molesto profundamente a Naruto – Estaremos esperando mañana por la lectura del testamento. – cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, se escucharon unos desgarradores gritos – Oh no, Hinata.

¿¡Qué! – pero Neji ya había cortado.

Pov's Naruto

Apenas Neji me corto el teléfono me senté en el sillón, mire mis manos temblorosas, llore quien sabe por cuánto rato, cuando me calme lo suficiente me tome una ducha y partí a la mansión Hyuga.

Antes de salir pedí un taxi mientras ordenaba los papeles de mi maletín, me mire en el espejo, vestía completamente de negro, aquello era lo único que podía hacer por Hiashi.

El tiempo se me pasó volando en el camino, no me sentía mal, estaba animoso… ¿a quién engaño? Quería morir, pero debía ser fuerte y no dejar que los demás notaran mi tristeza, además ya tenía experiencia en esto, sobre todo luego de que mis…

Ya llegamos – el taxista me saco de mis ensoñaciones, musite un gracias y me baje del auto, la mansión te dejaba sin aliento, no era gigantesca, pero parecía sacada de un cuento, el techo era verde y las paredes de ladrillo rojo, cada estructura parecía una torre enana, lo que lo asemejaba a un pequeño castillo, entre caminando a los gigantescos jardines, toque el timbre y me abrió una joven de largos y negros cabellos, sus ojos de perla estaban llenos de lagrimas, tenia puesto un vestido de tirantes negros, ella era Hinata.

Bu… buenas ta… tardes – dijo dudosa - ¿Namikaze Naruto?

Emmm – había quedado sorprendido, la había encontrado hermosa en fotografías pero en persona era admirable – Si, soy yo.

Pase por favor – recorrimos un gran recibidor hasta que llegamos a una puerta donde se encontraba la sala de estar, había una enorme chimenea, allí se encontraba su primo Neji, tenía el pelo café, largo, recogido en una coleta baja sobre la espalda, el mismo color de ojos y también vestía de negro, ni siquiera alcance a saludarlo cuando me dijo.

Por favor léalo rápido.

Neji – Hinata lo miro molesta – Discúlpelo, ¿desea tomar algo?

Emmm - ¿pero qué rayos me pasa? Me paralizo cuando esta mujer me habla – No gracias, déjenme darles mi más sentido pésame, Hiashi Hyuga era un gran amigo mío, siempre cuido de mí…

Solo lea el maldito testamento – Neji me interrumpió, Hinata le dio un codazo y me insto a que continuara, pero ya no tenía sentido, saque los papeles y comencé a leer con voz pausada.

_Queridos hijos, no alargare esto e iré directamente al grano, Neji junto con Hanabi heredaran la empresa mitad y mitad, Hinata, la casa será tuya junto con todos los terrenos que tengo a lo largo del mundo, Neji, deseo que seas feliz, no seas tan frio y protege a tus primas, Hanabi, no seas tan precipitada y obedece a tu primo _– las lagrimas de ambos no se hicieron esperar, pare unos segundos y Neji me indico con la cabeza que continuase – _Hinata, se que muchas veces pensaste que era frio contigo, pero era para que aprendieras que el mundo es cruel, siempre te he querido proteger y ahora que ya no estaré aquí, dejare a alguien a tu lado _ – Neji sonreía y entonces mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – _mi abogado Naruto Namikaze cuidara de ti, porque ustedes están prometidos en matrimonio, por favor acepta a Naruto en tu hogar y hazlo sentir de la familia, el es como otro hijo para mí y desearía que ustedes estuviesen juntos, atte. Hiashi Hyuga__._

Ambos nos miramos impactados el uno al otro.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Sentado atrás de un escritorio de caoba Naruto repasaba unos papeles con mirada escrutadora, a un costado recostado sobre un diván estaba Shikamaru Nara, un joven de negros cabellos que siempre llevaba atados en una especie de moño, debido a eso se había ganado el apodo "cabeza de piña" en la universidad, al recordar esto se sonrió solo, pero a pesar de su aspecto un poco desgarbado y de que siempre era un vago, cuando se le antojaba, el joven Nara demostraba su verdadero potencial, era un completo genio, tan grande era su intelecto que a veces Naruto se preguntaba cómo alguien con la inteligencia de Shikamaru se había fijado en un atolondrado como él, para ser su mejor amigo, lo miro sonriente y cuando Shikamaru sintió esa mirada sobre el sencillamente dijo:

No saldré contigo Naruto, no eres mi tipo, asúmelo. – Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le respondió con un tono meloso.

Sabes que igual me deseas Shikamaru.

Este solo se rio y se paro del diván en el momento justo en que la puerta se abría y entraban 3 personas.

¿Terminaron? – pregunto Neji, que miro seriamente a Naruto, desde que Hinata había dejado que se mudara hace unos 3 meses, se habían dado cuenta de que no eran capaces de estar juntos en una misma habitación sin discutir, por lo que trataban de no encontrarse nunca pero debido al trabajo obligadamente tenían que hablar.

Aquí está todo – Shikamaru le entrego una gruesa carpeta que tomo otra de las personas que entro a la habitación, el compañero de trabajo de Neji y mejor amigo de Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha.

Espero que este todo en orden.

Lo estará Uchiha – respondió ácidamente Naruto, no le gustaba como ese hombre miraba a Hinata, odiaba esas miradas llenas de posesividad que le lanzaba el rarito a la chica de violáceos ojos.

Traje té – Hinata hablo con un tono de voz débil y llevo una bandeja de plata hacia el escritorio, ahí dejo las tazas y una pequeña tetera humeante – tome señor Nara, tome señor Namikaze.

Hinata ¿Qué te hemos dicho? – Naruto la regaño con una sonrisa – llámanos por nuestros nombres, que tenemos casi la misma edad mujer.

Lo siento Naruto – ella le sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza – no lo volveré a hacer.

Shikamaru solo se rio al ver la cara de bobo que puso Naruto cuando Hinata lo miro a los ojos, se notaba a leguas que se moría por estar con ella, pero al parecer ella no sentía lo mismo, era una lástima pensaba Shikamaru, con lo buena persona que era Naruto.

Hinata no deberías tratar tan bien a ese chico, va a pensar que quieres algo con el y ambos sabemos que no es con el con quien quieres estar o ¿me equivoco? – Sasuke abrazaba por detrás a la joven, ambos estaban en el jardín, Sasuke besaba entre cada palabra el cuello de Hinata, la respiración de ella se hacía irregular y sus mejillas se volvían de color carmesí intenso.

Na…Naruto no p…piensa eso Sasuke – la joven se soltó con rapidez – además ust…usted tampoco s…sabe con quien qui...con quien quiero estar.

Pero Hina – Hime – Sasuke hizo un ligero puchero, cualquiera que lo conociera se hubiese sorprendido, Sasuke Uchiha el gran empresario era un hombre serio y amargado, jamás se le había visto alguna otra expresión que no fuera indiferente o iracunda, pero con su amiga de la infancia Hinata (de la cual estaba muy enamorado) todo era más fácil, con ella podía sacar a relucir su verdadera personalidad – Yo soy el amor de tu vida, vamos reconócelo.

Hinata rio suavemente, su amigo solo la miro, bajo sus opalinos ojos tenía unas ojeras que antes del accidente de su padre y su hermana no tenia, un nudo se formo en su garganta, el también había sufrido con el "accidente" de su familia.

Sasuke, gracias – la Hyuga lo miro con una sonrisa que venía del corazón, desde que había pasado _eso,_ él había estado en todo momento con ella, Sasuke acerco su cara a la de ella, sus mejillas enrojecieron, sus labios se entreabrieron con anticipación y Sasuke choco con suavidad sus labios con los de ella, se besaron por pocos minutos, pero eran "demasiados" para el rubio que miraba aquella escena desde la ventana de su oficina, su boca se deshacía en un rictus de ira, apretaba fuertemente unos papeles y no escuchaba la manera en que Shikamaru lo regañaba.

POV'S Hinata.

Estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo una novela romántica cuando sentí unos golpes en mi puerta, imaginando que sería Neji no me puse la bata y salí con solo mi pijama puesto, así que mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al abrir la puerta me tope con un Naruto despeinado, sin corbata, con la camisa abierta y con el cierre del pantalón en mismas condicionas, lo vi esbozar una sonrisa zorruna y de pronto todo se volvió negro para mi…

POV'S Naruto.

Maldito Shikamaru, no debí haberlo dejado convencerme de "jugármela por una mujer decente", pero aun así le hice caso, ahí estaba yo, afuera del dormitorio de Hinata Hyuuga, tocando impaciente, revolviéndome el cabello nervioso, mirando el suelo con vergüenza por mi apariencia, estaba con toda mi ropa desordenada.

Escuche como la puerta se abría y al mirar al frente quede impactado, su pero caía en cascada con leves ondulaciones, estaba descalza y su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por un vestido de encaje blanco, le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas y tenía un atrevido escote en "V", luego de haberme quedado por tanto rato con la boca abierta me decidí a sonreírle pero entonces los ojos de ella se nublaron y cayó al suelo provocando un sonido hueco.

TOC

Así sonó su cabeza chocar con el piso, quede atónito unos segundos y luego reaccione, entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta rápidamente y agradecí al cielo porque la habitación de Neji quedara en otra planta o sino ya hubiese escuchado el desmayo de su prima y ya estaría aquí, la agarre y la acosté en su cama, mire su rostro, tenía las facciones suavizadas por la inconsciencia y a pesar de tener signos de cansancio se veía como una modelo recién sacada de una revista, le acaricie la mejilla y ella soltó un suspiro y dijo una sola palabra que me hizo arrancar de esa habitación de inmediato.

Sasuke…

¿Aló? – Shikamaru contesto el teléfono de manera automática, estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que la canción de su celular lo despertó.

Shika, soy yo, Naruto – el joven iba a responderle pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca su amigo ya estaba hablando – Escucha, te iré a buscar en unos minutos, vamos a ir a un bar, necesito despejarme.

Tsk, pero que problemático – Shikamaru se levanto y se preparo para salir.

Ya en el bar Shikamaru se dio cuenta de la mala idea que había sido salir con Naruto esa noche, era un hombre despechado en busca desesperada de atención femenina, al poco rato la encontró, una joven rara de cabello rosa se le acerco de forma melosa y empalagosa, que al joven Nara le desagrado, la miro fijamente y luego de darle una palmada en el hombro a Naruto se paro para irse, pero no contaba con que la joven dijera " tengo una amiga aquí también, si quieres la llamo para que tu amigo no se tenga que ir" entusiasmado Naruto había aceptado y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para encontrarse con _ella_.

Shikamaru, hola – su pelo rubio caía suelto en su espalda, sus ojos azules lo miraron fijo y una sonrisa cínica se plasmo en su rostro, él solo pudo mirarla furioso antes de decirle con una voz ronca por la ira.

Maldita asquerosa ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que le hiciste a Chouji?


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo de mi fic c: espero que les guste, en este capitulo fui desvelando algunas incógnitas pero creo que solo termine creando mas xd es un poco corto pero era necesario, prometo subir el siguiente en cuanto lo termine, saludos, bye (ah y porfavor comenteeen c:)**

**Capitulo 4**

POV Hinata:

Me desperté un tanto mareada, lo último que recordaba era que Naruto había tocado mi puerta así que me bañe y arregle para ir a verlo antes del desayuno y así saber que quería en la noche.

Me vestí con un vestido verde de tiras y me puse unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón, me mire en el espejo y me encontré conforme con lo que vi, salí de mi habitación y camine hacia la de Naruto, pero al abrir mi puerta me tope con una imagen inusual, Naruto estaba acostado en su cama y encima de él se hallaba una mujer de pelo color chicle, mis mejillas enrojecieron y no logre reprimir el sonido de asombro que salió de mi garganta, Naruto abrió sus ojos y me vio y yo solo atine a cerrar de un portazo e irme corriendo de ahí. A pesar de que Naruto no me atraía en mi pecho no podía dejar de doler al verlo ahí acostado con otra mujer.

Mientras Hinata corría hacia su habitación, Naruto en su cama se sentía completamente arrepentido, no tenia idea de porque había cometido la locura de llevarse a la peli rosa a la mansión, sobre todo después de la pelea que había tenido en la noche con Shikamaru, luego de este insultara a la amiga rubia de esta. A su lado, la joven de la cual no podía recordar su nombre, se despertaba y con una sonrisa le deseaba unos buenos días y con una sonrisa fingida él le deseaba lo mismo cuando en realidad en su interior deseaba que aquella mujer desapareciera…

* * *

><p>POV Sasuke:<p>

Me encontraba conduciendo hacia mi oficina cuando mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, cuando le eche un vistazo vi que Hinata me había mandado un mensaje de texto que decía "ven a verme por favor". Así que sin pensarlo dos veces llame a mi secretaria Karin para anunciarle que iba a llegar un poco tarde y cambie el rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga.

Apenas estacione el auto corrí en busca de Hinata, siempre que tenia problemas se iba al despacho de su madre, mientras iba por los pasillos de su casa choque de lleno con una joven de cabello rosado, fue tan fuerte el impacto que ella cayo al suelo, yo solo me limite a pasar de largo en busca de mi Hime.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke llego al lugar donde se suponía que estaría Hinata sola, la encontró hablando con Naruto, iba a interrumpir pero la peli rosa lo agarro por la espalda y "sensualmente" susurro en su oído:<p>

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Sasuke-kun – todo el cuerpo del joven se estremeció y ahí se dio cuenta que la joven con la que había chocado, era nada menos que Sakura Haruno, su primera novia, a la que dejo por tener una obsesión con el, se dio vuelta con lentitud y vio aquellos ojos verdes que habían sido los causantes de "ese accidente" sintió como el odio crecía en su interior y el supuso que también se reflejaba en su cara, pues Sakura paso de tener una cara "conquistadora" a una de pánico total, tomo los hombros de la joven y la estrello contra una pared mientras le gritaba insultos, fue en ese momento que Hinata y Naruto salieron del salón para agarrarlo y alejarlo de la joven que había comenzado a llorar, mas cuando Naruto se la llevo a su habitación para calmarla, el vio como ella se giraba para guiñarle un ojo, recordándole que jamás se libraría de ella…

* * *

><p>POV Hinata:<p>

- Sasuke ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a esa muchacha? – pregunte, desde que lo había separado de esa joven, lo había llevado a mi habitación para interrogarlo, pero por decima vez solo logre que el me mirara con ojos suplicantes de comprensión, sin embargo antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle el solo me dijo algo que me dejo intrigada.

- Hime, tu sabes que te cuento todo, que siempre te doy razones de todos mis actos, pero esta vez no puedo, lo hago para protegerte – se me acerco tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – solo te puedo decir que te alejes de ella, no dejes que ese idiota la vuelva a traer aquí, por favor, prométeme que te vas a alejar de ella y que le prohibirás la entrada a esta casa.

Lo mire anonadada, era la primera vez que Sasuke me pedía algo con tanto miedo en su voz, solo atine a decirle que se lo prometía pero cuando le pregunte quien era, Sasuke solo me dio un beso en los labios y me dijo:

- Ella es un accidente.

Y con eso desapareció de mi vista, me quede sentada en mi habitación, absolutamente intrigada y con la gran duda de quien era esa chica a la que Naruto había traído a mi casa.

* * *

><p>POV Shikamaru:<p>

Llegue temprano al cementerio, luego de haber discutido feamente con Naruto por haber tratado según el sin respeto a _esa_ mujer… camine con rapidez por entre las lapidas, hasta que llegue a la tuya amigo, la limpie con un pañuelo de tela que tenia en el bolsillo de mi traje y te hable, puede que jamás vuelvas a escucharme, pero siempre que vengo tengo la necesidad de comunicarte lo nuevo que he hecho.

- Me haces falta Chouji – miro la lapida y me trago mis lagrimas - pero te juro, que ahora que la encontré, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de cumplir tu ultima petición lo hare, me vengare – una sonrisa maliciosa me llena el rostro – oh si, me vengare de Ino Yamanaka, hare que esa pequeña zorra se arrepienta de haberse metido contigo Chouji.

**Continuara…**

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a:**

**Akiato**

**AMAM16**

**ana-gaara**

**Antifashion19**

**Celestita**

**CotyCandy**

**crystal Coronello**

**Danna Somerhalder**

**diana carolina**

**dragon780**

**enma-naruhina**

**Ericka-chan-RHOC**

**falcon askael**

**ferduran**

**gatiinix**

**Gatz**

**hinata-sama198**

**hitoki-chan**

**kanakochan 01**

**LadyArwenUndomiel1**

**Lal Mirch 96**

**LondonBoni**

**Lunatico0030**

**Naatitha**

**Namikaze Rock**

**naruhinalove4ever**

**OriHimeko-chan**

**pandorayoukai**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

**RasenShuriken92**

**Rossally**

**Shinobu-Hyuga**

**Shyno238**

**sony9**

**starsolf**

**Stefany BM**

**SYCC**

**Yanu-chan**

**yoss**

**Zakishio **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, se que me demore, pero es que me anduve preocupando de otros proyectos y lo lamento mucho pero no volvera a pasar, ahora estoy de vacaciones y podre actualizar mis historias mas a menudo :D espero que les guste, y recuerden comentar c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Naruto fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa, mientras viajaban en el auto, en un silencio bastante incómodo para el joven rubio que se rompió solo por el sonido de un celular, Naruto rebusco en sus bolsillos y por fin encontró el aparato que no paraba de sonar, antes de contestar le echo un vistazo al visor "_Shikamaru N"_, con un movimiento rápido presiono la pantalla para contestar.

- ¿Qué hay Shikamaru? – dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer a su lado, que iba mirando por su respectiva ventana

- Naruto necesito que me ayudes con algo importante – la voz de su amigo y compañero de trabajo preocupo al chico de ojos azules, quien de inmediato le respondió.

- Tú sabes que siempre cuentas con mi total apoyo.

- Okey, a las 5 en el puesto de ramen. – y con esto el joven Nara corto la comunicación, dejando a un preocupado Naruto del otro lado de la línea, pues Shikamaru odiaba el puesto de ramen y siempre se quejaba cuando iban a comer ahí, Sakura lo miro interrogante y le pregunto.

- ¿Te acaba de llamar Shikamaru? ¿el tipo que le hizo un escándalo a mi amiga ayer en el bar? – el reproche que contenían sus palabras molesto a Naruto, quien de inmediato se acordó de las palabras de Hinata.

**POV Naruto:**

Flash Back.

Vi como Sasuke salía rápidamente de la habitación de Hinata, lo iba a agarrar para preguntarle que rayos había pasado con Sakura, pero él fue más rápido que yo y no logre alcanzarlo, lance una maldición entre dientes y sentí como una pequeña mano se apoyaba en mi hombro, era Hinata, tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía hermosa, sus labios rosados tenían una mueca de preocupación y sus profundos ojos grises me miraban fijamente, sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían e internamente me abofetee por ser tan estúpido, antes de poder abrir la boca ella me dijo simple y llanamente:

- Naruto, sé que no tengo derecho, pero debo pedirte que nunca más traigas a esa mujer a mi casa y de ser posible te recomendaría que te alejases de ella, mas eso depende de ti – me miro seriamente y solo asentí con la cabeza como el idiota que era, pues si ella me pedía algo me era imposible decirle que no.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

><p>Naruto paro el auto, ya habían llegado, él miro fijamente a Sakura, tal fue la intensidad de su mirada que la joven se sintió incomoda, pero ella sabía que tenía que seguir con todo para poder ver al Uchiha de nuevo, sus anteriores esfuerzos no serían en vano, había perdido la pista del joven azabache, pero no la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con él y sabía que si Dios lo había puesto en su camino de nuevo era porque estaban destinados a estar juntos, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus habilidades actorales le dijo al rubio:<p>

- Creo que deberíamos volver a vernos – esbozo una encantadora sonrisa y supo que tendría que romper la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi Uchiha, pero es que un amor tan puro no se podía desperdiciar pensaba ella.

El joven rubio se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, le sonrío levemente y pensó que no haría daño volver a repetir esto una vez más…siempre y cuando la llevara a un motel claro está.

- Me encantaría Sakura – le da un leve beso en los labios y ve como ella se baja con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios y se siente todo un campeón, ha dejado loca a una chica más en Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sasuke<strong>

Me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la cárcel, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él y que me quitara este miedo que recorría de pies a cabeza, sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero realmente necesitaba a mi hermano en estos momentos, llegue hasta su celda y me miro a través de los barrotes con sorpresa, abrí con la llave que tenía (tener a un tío oficial de policía tenía sus ventajas), entre y agachándome a la altura de sus muñecas, fui soltando los grilletes que tenía, mi hermano me abrazo con dulzura y me hablo:

- ¿Qué te trae por acá pequeño hermano? – lo mire duramente, ignorando el apodo que detestaba y escupí todo lo que estaba pensando, solo con él y Hinata lograba hablar libremente.

- Sakura ha vuelto – Itachi borro su sonrisa y me miro seriamente, mis ojos mostraban impotencia – No creo que haya sido a propósito, pero el idiota del abogaducho ese…

- Namikaze – acoto muy correctamente mi hermano, yo asentí con la cabeza y continúe.

- Bueno, pues él…la trajo a casa de Hinata…- Itachi cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pude ver lo furioso que estaba así que seguí diciendo – El idiota este, se acostó con ella, lo bueno es que no sabe de la relación entre Hinata y yo.

Mi hermano me puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y sonriéndome tan calmadamente como solo él era capaz de hacer me dijo:

- Tranquilo hermano, no permitiré que te pase nada, anda al bar "El rincón del Halcón" y pide hablar con _La Chica del Perfume_, dile que Itachi Uchiha está cobrando su favor y que debe protegerte.

- Itachi, no dejare que nadie me proteja, menos una mujer – lo mire ceñudo y el soltó una suave risa.

- Tonto hermanito, ella sabe manejar este tipo de casos, además…si no necesitases a nadie que te proteja, entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? – lo mire avergonzado y eso solo logro que se riera aún más fuerte – Hazme caso, obedece a _La Chica del Perfume_ en todo lo que te diga, ella hará lo correcto, ahora Sasuke, llego el momento de hacer la investigación, tu solo explícale la situación y ella lo hará.

* * *

><p>- ¿A que no adivinas a quien me tope hoy cerda? – Sakura estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ambas estaban llegando al hospital en el cual trabajaban juntas desde unos años.<p>

- Ni idea frentona – Ino se bebia un café mientras miraba a su mejor amiga interrogante.

- Con Sasuke Uchiha – la joven rubia formo una perfecta O con sus labios – Sabia que te dejaría muda – rio Sakura con regocijo.

- ¿Y qué paso? ¿Te pidió salir de nuevo? – Ino estaba impactada, pues por las cosas que Sakura le había contado este joven había sido técnicamente el amor de su vida del cual había sido apartada cuando era apenas una adolescente.

- No me lo dijo textual – Sakura se sonrojo – Pero estaba implícito en su lenguaje corporal, me apretó contra una pared – Ino le golpeo el costado con el codo.

- Cuidado picarona frentona – Sakura solo se rio y asintió feliz, estaba tan feliz de haberse reencontrado con su Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Cuando Naruto llego al puesto de ramen, Shikamaru ya estaba allí con una expresión sombría, se sentó al lado de él esperando a que le dijera que era lo que le molestaba, sin embargo el rubio no logro soportar mucho el silencio y termino explotando.<p>

- Vamos Shika, dime porque me citaste aquí – el joven de cabello negro lo miro fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban ira y eso hizo que Naruto retrocediera un poco.

- Quiero contarte una historia Naruto – este simplemente asintió con la cabeza, Shikamaru miro un punto fijo y suspiro, para perderse en sus memorias y contarle a su mejor amigo aquello que le atormentaba desde hace años…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Sasuke entraba al bar donde lo había enviado su hermano y preguntaba al cantinero por <em>La Chica del Perfume<em>.

- Lo lamento señor, pero ella solamente viene aquí los fines de semana – Sasuke lo miro fijamente para saber si mentía o no, el hombre tenia el pelo naranjo y un temple tranquilo, parecía ser confiable.

- Si viene antes, digale que Sasuke Uchiha vino a nombre de Itachi Uchiha – el barman asintió en silencio y Sasuke se acordó de las palabras de Hinata "un por favor no cuesta nada" – si no fuera mucha molestia – no era un por favor pero por lo menos estaba mas cerca de la idea de Hinata, el pelinaranjo le sonrió con educación antes de pasarle una tarjeta.

- Si quiere puede llamarle a este numero señor – le paso una tarjeta y luego continuo hablando - eso si debo advertirle que _La Chica del Perfume_ es muy preciada por aquí – y tomándole de la camisa susurro en su oído de forma fiera – Si le hace daño lo pagara.

- No se preocupe – Sasuke lo miro fiero con una media sonrisa, provocando que el cantinero lo soltara – La necesito viva y no me vuelvas a tocar si sabes lo que te conviene imbécil.

Luego de eso Sasuke se limpio la camisa con las manos y salio del lugar con rapidez, le echo un vistazo a la tarjeta y se prometió a si mismo llamar ese mismo día en la noche, llego a su auto y manejo con raudamente a la oficina, allí lo esperaba Karin su asistente con todas sus tareas del día y una sonrisa forzada debido al mal trato que este le daba.

- Señor Uchiha, ha llamado la señorita Hyuuga, para consultarle si la cena de hoy en la noche continua vigente. – La joven de pelo rojo y gafas moradas miraba su libreta con bolígrafo en mano para escribir la respuesta que como siempre era un suspiro enamorado seguido de un "por supuesto que si, siempre estoy disponible para ella" pero luego de un silencio prolongado sin recibir respuesta aparente le pregunto nuevamente - ¿Y bien señor? ¿Qué le respondo a la señorita Hyuuga?

- Digale que lo lamento, pero tengo algo de urgencia que hacer hoy en la noche, no me traspases llamadas Karin.

Ella asintió débilmente, todavía con la expresión de asombro pintada en su cara, sin embargo pronto le resto importancia y se fue a su escritorio, apenas llevaba unos minutos sentada cuando su celular sono.

- Karin al habla, digame - dijo rápidamente, pues a Sasuke le disgustaba que sus empleados atendiesen sus asuntos personales en el trabajo.

- Hola prima – la voz de su primo Naruto resonó muy calmada, demasiado para ser bueno, ella espero a que continuase, pues si Naruto estaba de buen humor ni siquiera esperaría que ella le respondiese, entonces solo se escucho el silencio y así fue como comprendió que esta no era una llamada de cortesía, sino por negocios.

- ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti primo? - el joven suspiro por el otro lado del teléfono y le dijo:

- Estoy ayudando a un amigo con un negocio…

- ¿Quieres que investigue a alguien?

- No, no quiero que tu te involucres Karin, esto es – la voz de Naruto dudo unos segundos antes de continuar – recomiendame a alguien.

- Es sobre una chica ¿cierto? – el silencio de su primo le confirmo sus sospechas – conozco a alguien muy discreto que lograra hacer un buen trabajo, se llama Sai, apunta su numero….

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden comentar, saludos bye :D<strong>


End file.
